Xavier Jackson
Xavier James Jackson (born February 4, 1984) is an American professional tennis player who is currently ranked World No. 1 by the Association of Tennis Professionals (ATP). After turning professional in 2001, Jackson became known for his breakthrough 2002 season, which saw him reach a Grand Slam Singles final and winning the Year-End Tour Championships as a #8 seed, becoming the lowest seeded player to win the Year-End Championships; he has since won nine Year-End Championships, the most titles in ATP history, and had finished as the Year-End No. 1 player eight times (2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014). His 2003 season became one of the most successful seasons produced in ATP history, winning all four Grand Slams in the same year, otherwise known as the Grand Slam, and finished 51–2, winning 96% of his matches, one of the highest-percentages produced in ATP history. Jackson was the first person to complete the rare achievement since Rod Laver back in 1969, and he was also the youngest person to do so (19 years, 7 months, 3 days). In addition to the virtue of his successful season, Jackson acquired the No. 1 ranking, staying there from June 16, 2003 to June 6, 2004; he then steadily maintained the No. 2 position for three years until June 11, 2007, when he returned to No. 1 after winning the French Open that year; he remained on top until September 10, 2007. Jackson has also won all four Grand Slams simultaneously in three different occasions: the Grand Slam in 2003, 2006–07, and 2010–11. Many commentators and former tennis players regard Jackson as the best male tennis player to have ever played on court. Jackson has won 27 Grand Slam titles, the most ever by any man of all-time. Currently, Jackson is the reigning champion at the Australian Open and ATP World Tour Finals. As mentioned above, Jackson has had seven stints as the No. 1 player in the world: from June 16, 2003 to June 7, 2004 (52 weeks), June 11, 2007 to September 10, 2007 (13 weeks), November 19, 2007 to May 12, 2008 (25 weeks), November 17, 2008 to January 26, 2009 (11 weeks), May 17, 2010 to January 20, 2014 (193 weeks), August 11, 2014 to September 1, 2014 (4 weeks), and currently from November 17, 2014 (40 weeks), for a total of 334 weeks at the top summit. Jackson holds the record for most total weeks of any player, as well as most consecutive weeks (193). Playing style Jackson plays right-handed and is known for his ability to make quick points during matches by protecting the net portion of the tennis court. He is an all-around court player, being able to make points from any part of the court, and he is equipped with capable volleying skills. Career statistics Key Won tournament; or reached Final; Semifinal; Quarterfinal; Round 4, 3, 2, or 1; competed at the Round Robin stage; Absent from tournament event; Did not qualify for tournament event; Tournament event not held in given year; or won a bronze, silver, or gold medal at the Olympics. Performance and results Grand slam finals: 31 (27–4) Career Grand Slam tournament seedings